Becoming A Hetalian
by book234
Summary: When the promised day merges these two worlds together. Edward becomes the personification of Xerxes in exchange for his brother instead of giving his ability to use alchemy up. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming a hetalian**

**Chapter 1 **

"This is the last human transmutation that the fullmetal alchemist shall ever perform" Edward Elric declared before clapping his hands together and touching the alchemic circle.

His comrades could only watch and wait as he was enveloped by the glowing circle…

He was here… he had a plan… Edward smiled as he faced the white, glowing figure known as the truth. He was about to reclaim his brothers body and soul.

"So what price are you willing to exchange for your brother's body and soul; your own body and soul? So tell me, what is your plan fullmetal alchemist?" The truth asked him, grinning the entire time.

"My door of truth, the key to my alchemy, that is what I shall offer in exchange." Ed said certain of his choice.

"If it wasn't for mess that that wannabe God unknowingly created by temporarily stealing my powers; I would accept your offer. However the unusual predicament that I am faced with and your timely arrival has forced me to present you with an offer of my own, an offer that will not only restore your brother's body and allow you to retain your alchemy but it will also give you your leg back." The truth grinned.

"If you already had an idea of what you wanted in exchange for my brother then why did you waste the last five minutes of my time asking me what I was willing to exchange for my brother." It was obvious that Ed was starting to lose his patience.

"Why, is your patience so short that…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT PEOPLE DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO LOOK UNDER A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM SINCE HE'S TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN WITH THE NAKED EYE!"

The truth couldn't help chuckling at the boy's explosive reaction. "Edward, I never intended to call you short and unless you want me to send you back without your brother or your alchemy I would advise you to calm down and listen to me."

Edward narrowed his eyes but nodded; overlooking the truths re-use of the word short.

"Good. Believe it or not Edward, the universe is made up of many different dimensions; the gate is at the centre of those many dimensions. When the father temporarily stole my powers, he also gained the responsibility of making sure that the numerous dimensions stay separated. The father, not knowing about that responsibility unknowingly allowed the different dimensions to merge together. When I regained control over my powers I was able to reverse the merging of all the different dimensions except for yours and another dimension. Each dimension has its own set of unbreakable scientific laws which allows the different dimensions to function in their own way; for example in your dimension the laws of science allow you to use alchemy, whilst in other dimensions it would be impossible for you to do so. When your dimension merged with the other dimension so did the laws of science. Some of the laws were retained; for example it is still possible to use alchemy, whilst others disappeared. The dimension that merged with yours has a very interesting law; the law that ever y country must have a personified being to represent that country. The state of the country and the personified being reflect each other. If the country takes a turn for the worse (for example a recession or a civil war) then the personified being of that country will be affected. If something happens to the personified being then the country it represents will be affected. The personified being will not grow old and will stay alive until the country it represents ceases to exist. This law is one that was retained. If the countries from your dimension don't find a personified being to represent them within a month's time then the country will cease to exist. Being the genius that you are I am sure that by this stage you have realised what it is that I want you do in exchange for your brother."

"You want me to become the personified being of Amestris; am I correct?"

"Almost; you see I don't want you to become the personified being of Amestris, I want you to become the personified being of Xerxes."

"But Xerxes is a dead country, it was destroyed hundreds of years ago, all that is left of it is a pile of ruins. Its people are dead, there is no need for one these personified beings."

"Due to your response it is obvious that you are unaware that about a week ago Xerxes successfully declared itself as a country. You father will have told you that he was the sole survivor of the massacre that created the philosophers stone, he was wrong though. There was a small group of people who survived. Throughout the years they and their descendants lived among the ruins of Xerxes, hiding from the occasional visitor. As you know there is a group of Ishbalan refugees living in the ruins, soon after you left the ruins of Xerxes the two groups came into contact. After the two groups came into contact things began to change. They began grow their own crops, to rebuild the city in a way that the ruins seamlessly merge into houses and other buildings. They began to produce items that would be legible for trade. In the space of a few months the bunch of ruins became a small, but flourishing country. A week ago they officially proclaimed themselves as a country, and were officially accepted as a country."

"But why me? I didn't even know that Xerxes was a country again until a few minutes ago, wouldn't be more suitable for me to be the personified being of Amestris instead."

"I have several reasons for wanting you to become the personified being of Xerxes. One because personified beings tend to have to play an important part in forming alliances. Your knowledge and insight in the way that the governments of countries work could be of a great advantage to Xerxes. Two you're from Xerxes yourself. Three it's easier to ask you then to ask some guy that doesn't even know how to use alchemy to become the personification of Xerxes. So, do you accept my offer? I must add that if you do then once you leave the gate you will forget about what happened during the time you spent here."

Edward thought for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "I accept."

"Wise choice, Edward Elric." the truth said as the boy began to fade away…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been an entire week since the promised day. An entire week since Ed had returned from the gate with Al's body and his leg. The world had changed drastically since the promised day. New countries with foreign technology had appeared out of the middle of nowhere. All the countries except for Xerxes and the new countries began fall apart soon afterwards due to things like epidemics, internal conflict and recession. Discussions with the new countries led to the conclusion that somehow their two, previously separate worlds had merged together. The reason why the countries that were originally from Ed's world were experiencing so many disasters was also discovered.

The new countries all had personified beings that were closely linked to them. The fact that countries like Amestris, Xing and Drachma who did not have any of these personified beings began to experience epidemics, recessions and internal conflict immediately after the merging of the two worlds was too much to be considered a coincidence. The conclusion that the lack of personified beings in those particular countries was causing these disturbances was soon reached. Of course there was the question of why was Xerxes not affected? This question was apparently debated to a great length by numerous politicians until it was revealed by the personifications from the new countries that the personification of Xerxes had already been chosen and that they could apparently "sense" him; after that announcement some of the personifications left with the representative of Xerxes to look for the personification of Xerxes; leaving a shocked room.

Unlike most people; Ed wasn't too worried about the whole personification problem. Despite the fact that he had spent the last week in hospital he knew that the colonel bastard along with the rest of the military would find a way to pull through. Edward had more important things to think about, like how it was that when he came back from the gate (with no memory of what had happened whilst he was there) with his brother and his leg he could still do alchemy. He had spent the last week trying to work out what had happened, what he had sacrificed. He must have given something in exchange for his brother as well as his leg however there were no signs to point out what it was. There was also the fact that ever since he had returned from the gate he felt different. It was hard to explain; he had this constant sensation of something trying to pull him somewhere, also if he concentrated then he could feel traces of sadness, happiness, anger, joy; as if there were thousands of people living inside of him. Ed sighed; it's not surprising that he wasn't worried about the personification problem; he had enough to worry about already.

Ed was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice that the door leading into his hospital room had been flung open.

"The hero has arrived!"

"Shut up America you git"

"Oh come on England, stop frowning yourself to death and relax"

When he finally noticed them Ed couldn't help but stare at the odd threesome that had just barged into his room. The guy who named himself the hero was at the front, grinning like someone half his age. Next to him was a young man with fuzzy, caterpillar like eyebrows that were unbelievably thick. According to the guy next to him he was called England. Behind the two people there was a young man with golden hair and eyes.

_Golden hair… golden eyes… he must be from Xerxes. What is he doing here though? Shouldn't he be looking for his country's personification or something? What about those two people, why are they here? I have a bad feeling about this… a very bad feeling._

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Ed tried to hide his confusion by looking annoyed but failed miserably; not that anyone noticed; they were too busy arguing between themselves.

"See England, I told you that he was here"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

England sighed "I think you're over-reacting America"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"No-"

"How about you two stop arguing and explain to this young man why it is that we are here" The young man from Xerxes said; speaking for the first time.

"Fine, England you're better at these sorts of things; you explain it to him."

"Okay; have you heard about the merging of the two worlds, personifications of different countries and that Xerxes is currently searching for their personification whilst all the other countries are waiting for theirs to appear."

Ed nodded.

"Good, that will save time. To put it simply, you are the personification of Xerxes."

Ed felt his jaw drop… dramatically…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ed was in a state of shock. He couldn't be the personification on Xerxes, it was impossible! As he stared at them; his face the incarnation of shock the small group in front of him began to whisper between themselves.

"I think you were a bit blunt Mr England, the poor boy seems to be in a state of shock."

"Don't worry Mr Williams; I'll make sure that everything ends well. After all; that's da job of a hero."

"Stop butchering my language you git!" England hissed.

Mr Williams Face palmed himself with a dramatic sigh; it was at that moment the colonel decided to make a timely appearance.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with our guests you little runt."

"DON'T CALL ME SO SMALL THAT I CAN'T EVEN GET ONTO MY HOSPITAL BED WITHOUT A LADDER COLONEL BASTARD!" Ed had officially recovered his initial shock.

"Now now now Ed, you should be more polite in front of our guests." The colonel said tauntingly, a playful smirk plastered across his face

"Whatever you bastard; could you please tell me why these weirdo's burst into my room, claiming that I'm the personification of Xerxes; which is obviously a load of rubbish."

"I'm afraid Fullmetal that it is not a load of rubbish."

"What? I think I heard you wrong" Ed was seriously beginning to doubt the sanity of the colonel.

"You heard me correctly; however for your sake I'll say it again. You. Are. The. Personification. Of. Xerxes."

"Okay okay I get it already. It's impossible for me to be the personification of Xerxes though. What is it about me that seems to make you think that I'm the personification of Xerxes; a country that I didn't even know was a country until a few days ago?"

"I think that we would be more qualified to inform him on the reasons why Mr Mustang" England said.

Mustang stood there for a moment, thinking before replying. "I agree, go ahead England"

"Every country emits a certain energy unique to that country. Personifications emit the same energy as the country they represent. Most people can't sense this energy however us personifications can if we concentrate hard enough. You," he said pointing at Edward "are emitting the same energy as Xerxes is; it's impossible to mistake since we are not currently in Xerxes."

"You expect me to believe you just because of some rubbish about energy being emitted then think again. I'm an alchemist, I want indisputable proof."

"Fine then, recently you've felt different, haven't you. You've felt an attraction towards a place, an attraction that keeps on becoming stronger, more prominent. You've also felt the residue feelings of hundreds of people inside of you, as if there are thousands of people inside of you." England smiled as he saw the brief facial expression that revealed Ed's shock and curiosity about how he had known. England knew he was beginning to convince Ed of his status as a personification; all he had to do is keep going and it wouldn't be long before Ed was convinced. He would have continued if it wasn't for Ed's bloodcurdling scream…

…

Ed was in pain. He felt the fear and anguish of his people they were chased by men with clown masks. He was unable stop himself from screaming when one of his citizens was fatally injured. He felt wounds open up in front of his heart and burns begin to form as the masked men bombed buildings down buildings and fires began to rage throughout the city. At that moment in time; all that Ed wanted to do was close his eyes and pretend that this was not happening. He was unable to do so though; forced to watch this calamity in astounding clarity through the eyes of his people; feeling their distress and fear whilst doing so. The whirlwind of emotions destruction and pain caused Ed to start crying; although he himself had yet to realise that he was doing so.

Ed's scream shocked everyone in the room; especially Mustang. Throughout the years Mustang had never seen Ed cry, scream on pain or show any sign of weakness. Yet here he was; watching Ed cry and scream, revealing just how fragile and weak the boy could be. Ed was feeling a whirlwind of emotions at that point in time however Mustang could only feel one thing; shock.

Whilst Mustang was feeling shocked at what was going England, America and Mr Williams were desperately trying to figure out what was happening to Ed. Or rather to be precise Mr Williams was trying to find out what was happening to Ed. England and America had already worked it out.

"Mr Williams get me a phone!"

"But Englan-"

"NOW!"

Finally taking note of England serious tone and his face that looked as if the world would end if he didn't get that phone Mr Williams got him a phone.

Everyone apart from Mustang and Ed stared at England as he frantically began to dial on the phone. Within a few seconds he had the phone to his ear.

"Anyone there… anyone… is anyone there!"

Finally after a few seconds of dreaded silence someone answered England's frantic pleas.

"It's terrible… the capital city… it's being attacked by masked men. Reinforcements are being sent so it will probably calm down soon but it's terrible, people are dying."

"Okay, hang in there until the reinforcements arrive."

England hung up the phone before mumbling to himself "I thought so"

"What happened" Mr Williams was obviously extremely worried

"The capital of Xerxes is being attacked, personifications are the reflection of the nation they represent so it's natural that Ed is reacting to the attacks in this way; I know this because I reacted in a similar way when my country was being bombed during the blitz."

Mustang shook his head, still in shock "To be honest I didn't truly believe that Ed was the personification of Xerxes but now that this has happened…" Mustang did not need to continue; everyone had already grasped the meaning of his words.

"So, what will happen to him now; he's the personification of my nation so I have the right to know."

"The man I spoke to over the phone said that reinforcements are arriving, once the reinforcements have arrived things should start to calm down. In about a week or so as long as there aren't any more attacks Ed should be able to leave."

"That's a relief"

After Mr Williams last comment the room was enveloped in a thick veil of silence; broken only be Ed anguished whimper's and cries along with the occasional "stop, don't do this" or "someone make it stop" muttered by the young nation. As the day went by Ed's cries became quieter until the boy fell silent and the small group deemed it safe to retire for the night.

**Sorry that it took so long for the next chapter to come up. Please review so that I know what people think about my story and how I can improve it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been an entire week since the attack on Xerxes' capital. When Ed had regained consciousness he spoke with the two nations and Mr Williams, this time he believed them though when they said that he was the personification of Xerxes. There was no way he could deny it though after he experienced the event though the many eyes of his people and felt their pain despite being in another country and when he had injuries that could be linked to every broken building and burns that represented every fire that raged through the city that day. They had of course talked about what would happen to him from then onwards. After a lengthily discussion they came to the conclusion that it would be best if Ed stayed with England and America until the next world meeting so that he would have a bit of time to come to terms with what he had become.

"Are you ready?" it was England waiting to escort him out of the hospital

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be"

"I heard that you have a brother who is currently staying in this very hospital. Do you want to visit him before we leave; I would advise you to do so. This may be the last time that you are able to do so."

"You're right, I probably should. His room is right next to mine so I'll go right now."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here"

Ed walked into Al's room. Thankfully for him his brother was getting the sleep that his frail body needed; Ed didn't want to have to explain to him about how he had become a nation and that they probably wouldn't meet again. It was better this way, it was less painful.

"I finally did it didn't I huh. After all these years you finally have your body, yet I won't even be able to enjoy this feeling of relief and happiness with you. It's kind of ironic though, what kept me going all these years is the thought of being able to go out and share meals with you, to watch you slowly age as the years go by, to see you living the life that you deserve to live. I guess that that was the price I was forced to pay for you to regain your body; becoming a nation and being forced to live a life in which I will probably never see you again and even if I did then I would be forced to watch you slowly age and become an old man whilst I would not age by a single day. So I guess that it is goodbye isn't it, since I'll probably never see you again. I hope that you have a nice life, the nice life that you should have always lived." Ed fell silent unsure of what else he could say, so instead he decided to observe his brother's peaceful sleeping face; a sad smile creeping up his face as he did so. After a few minutes of watching his brother he quietly left his brother's room.

Edward sighed as he entered his room. "I'm ready, let's go."

England nodded, not saying a word.

…

"Is this the place?" Ed gawped at the illustrious building that was England's "house"

"Yes it is, why"

"Oh, I was just wondering that's all" _wondering why your house is bigger that the military HQ in central that is_ Most day's Ed would have voiced his silent opinion, however after the long plane journey he had had to put up with to get to England's place he was too tired to.

The journey to England's place had been a long one. It had taken a full six hours in a plane that couldn't exactly be described as comfortable and two hours in an old run down car that looked as if it had been through a war and fifty years' worth of gruelling driving. Ed just hoped that he would be able to get some rest before America arrived; he had a feeling that when America did arrive the overactive and extremely loud country would stop him from getting a moments rest for the next two weeks until the next world meeting. Ed sighed as he remembered the plan on what to do. It had been arranged that he would stay at England's house until the next world meeting along with America. According to Mr Williams within the next two weeks the personifications should have been chosen and found; making the next world meeting the perfect occasion for them to get together and introduce themselves. Ed sighed as he entered England's house. He was exhausted.

…

_2 weeks later, the day of the word meeting._

"So, are ya ready Ed"

"I think so America"

"Stop butchering my language git!"

"Hey!"

Ed face palmed himself as the two countries started yet another fight; he didn't stop them though. Over the last two weeks one of the things that he had learned was when England and America started to fight, all attempts to stop them were futile and very painful. Another lesson Ed had learned was to stay away from England's food; his scones were worthy of the title hardest missiles of the year and the rest of his food was toxic waste. In England's house the restaurants were you friend and your only chance of surviving. Another thing that he had learnt was to never mention the word hero to America. If someone was stupid and naïve enough to do so it would trigger a five hour long speech from America about he was so great and the best hero ever; it was also trigger a face palm along with looks of sympathy from England as he edged out of the room. Those were not the only lessons that he had learned, but they were by far the most prominent. The shouting stopped. Ed looked at his watch. They had been arguing for only one hour and thirty minutes; a new record.

"Ed"

"Yes England"

"It's time to go"

"Ok"

Among the hustle and bustle of getting ready five minutes had passed. The three countries were standing at the door, ready to leave. Just before they left however England turned around to give a last minute speech to Ed.

"Before we leave I should probably give you some guidelines for what to do and what not to whilst at the meeting"

"Okay then, fire away"

"Firstly, don't bother trying to understand Italy and what Ve means, it will only give you a headache.

Don't trying to understand America if starts eating or drinking, that will also give you a headache.

Stay as far away from France as possible he is a pervert and very annoying.

Don't annoy Poland, doing so could end up with you having a very pink and frilly wardrobe just before the next world meeting; he's done it to Russia so he won't hesitate doing it to you.

Stay away from Russia; he is insane; in a gory and bloody way. I would advise you to stay at least five meters away from him at all times.

Finally if Russia asks you to become one with him; make up an excuse and slowly edge out of the room. Do not under any circumstances say no to him; it could land you in hospital.

Understand"

"Yeah"

"Good"

And with that they left; whilst Ed was secretly questioning the sanity of the countries he had yet to meet.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to have been updated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To everyone else; please review, hearing what people think of my stories really makes my day. I tried to add a bit of humour to this chapter. Did it work? Please tell me if you do review.**

**Until next time**

**Book234 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Pasta!"

Ed sighed. England was right when he said that trying to understand Italy would only give you a headache. The guy was a hyperactive pasta case.

Once again Ed sighed; the room was in chaos. America was in the middle of devouring a stack of hamburger's whilst England was shouting at him. France was trying to grope anyone within a five mile radius whilst Spain was hugging Romano and calling him a cute tomato and Romano was calling him a tomato bastard. Poland was calling his newest victim Lithuania totally cute in his frilly pink dress and Russia was emitting a dark purple aura whilst saying kolkolkolkolkol under his breath.

Ed was shocked by the chaos that was supposed to be a world meeting. It was obvious that all the other new countries were too.

Drachma, a stern military man in his late thirties with a thick muscly stature, matt black hair and piercing blue eyes had a mixture of shock and disgust painted upon his face.

Aerugo, a young thirteen year old girl with dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes with gold and red tinges along with Mediterranean skin which was slightly browner and paler than Italy's had obviously given up on ever understanding what goes on in the mind of the other countries.

Creta; a cute three to four year old girl with green eyes and short, mouse brown hair just looked confused.

Amestris and Xing had yet to arrive but no one except for Ed seemed to have noticed.

For the first time since the meeting began the room became silent as the doors leading to the room were flung open by a smartly dressed doorman.

"Fellow nations of this newly unified world meet Xing and Amestris." The doorman said before leaving the room.

The nations looked towards the door in anticipation. It was time to find out the identity of Amestris and Xing.

The two new nations entered the room. Ed's eyes widened in shock, he knew those people…

* * *

><p>Ed knew those two people. Ling the annoying eating freak and his brother… brother! Ed stared at Al in shock. Al spotted him.<p>

"Ed how could you just up and leave without even telling me why. You idiot! We've been through so much so why didn't you tell me, don't you trust me!" Al's hysterical cries echoed throughout the room.

"I'm sorry Al" it was all that Ed could say.

"It's ok, I forgive you, just don't do it again." Al had calmed down by now and had proceeded to sit in-between Ed and Creta. Ling sat in-between Ed and Aerugo.

The meeting then started to continue with its previous chaos but Germany interrupted it. "Everyone shut up and be quiet. For one we have attained the order that these meetings are supposed to have so we are going to make use of it! If anyone has anything _important _to say then raise your hand. If it is something stupid then I will personally kick you out of this room. Understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Italy put his hand up.

"Good, oh and one last thing; if you're planning on yelling pasta then just put your hand down Italy."

A pouting Italy put his hand down.

The meeting continued in a much calmer way than before the arrival of Al and Ling. Before they knew the world meeting was over. Germany began to conclude it.

"Well that concludes this meeting. Hopefully future world meetings will be more like this one. Oh and one last thing. Xerxes, Amestris, Xing, Creta, Aerugo and Drachma it has been decided by the officials of your country that you will all be living in the same house from now on to strengthen the bonds between your countries. You will be moving into your new house tomorrow." With that the countries left the room whilst Xerxes, Amestris, Xing, Creta, Aerugo and Drachma stared at each other; all of them wondering how this was going to turn out.

**Once again, sorry that I took so long to review; I had several tests that I had to revise for I simply didn't have the time to update. I promise that I will update faster from now on though.**

**I hope that everyone is happy with my choice for who are Xing and Amestris. A special thanks to both angel61991 and the Nutella Alchemist whose reviews helped me to decide on their identities. **

**In the next chapter the human names of Drachma, Aerugo and Creta will be revealed. I already know what I'm going to call Creta however I only have a vaguish idea as to what Aerugo should be called and I'm completely clueless when it comes to Drachma so if you have any ideas on what to call Drachma and Aerugo than please tell me them in your reviews.**

**See next time**

**book234**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

"Hey Ling how about leaving actually leaving us some food to eat instead taking it all for yourself you pig!" Ed was being his usual obnoxious self and shouting at Ling, again.

"Don't worry; you wouldn't be able to stomach it anyway with that puny little body of yours." As soon as ling pronounced the word puny Ed started to hit and kick ling with all of his might whilst Al was desperately trying to restrain him."

Drachma sighed the entire room was in chaos. Amestris, Xing and Xerces were all fighting; it was obvious that they already knew each other and that Xerces and Xing liked to argue. Aerugo was watching the spectacle; desperately trying not to laugh her head off and comment since she didn't want Xerces after her. Creta looked positively terrified; the poor girl was only three or four years old.

Drachma sighed before slamming his fist against the table. "Will you all please be quiet; we've only been together for two days yet some you are already at each other's throat and we don't even know each other's names!"

"So what do you want us to do? Be quiet and introduce ourselves to each other" Huffed Ed "that's so lame…"

"Yes that is exactly what we will do and it is not lame Amestris. Since everyone else in this room seems to be keener on fighting than introducing themselves I will begin.

Everyone else in the room sighed; they knew that there was no getting around this. They could only watch as Drachma began.

"Okay, hello. My real name is Edric Cole and I'm the personification of Drachma. Before I became a country I worked in the military." Aerugo you go next.

"My real name is Charlotte Keston and I'm the personification of Aerugo; can I stop now" she asked Edric. Charlotte obviously didn't feel like introducing herself.

"A bit short but yes you can stop now. Creta you go next"

Creta timidly stood up on shaky legs. "M-my real name is Lacey Penright and I'm the personification of Creta" Lacey promptly sat down, glad that it was over.

"Ling you go next."

"Hello, my real name is Ling Yao and I'm the personification of Xing. I'm also the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing."

"Xerces, you go next."

"Hey, my real name is Edward Elric but I prefer to be called Ed. I'm the personification of Xerces and I used be a state alchemist and I was known as the fullmetal alchemist by the Amestrian military. Amestris is my little brother and Ling is a squinty eyed bastard who eats too much and makes me pay his food bills."

"Hey!"

"Amestris you go next" Edric said to prevent the potential argument.

"Okay, Hi I'm the personification of Amestris and my name is Alfonse Elric but most people including my brother tend to call me Al. My favourite food is Winry's apple pie and I love cats. It's nice to meet you all." Al sat down with an innocent smile on his face.

"Thank you all, it's nice to know that _someone_ in this room can give a nice and polite introduction." No one except for Al and Lacey was listening to him though; by the time that Edric had finished speaking the room had returned to its previous chaos.

Edric sighed. The next few months weren't going to be easy…

**Once again sorry for having taken so long to update, it took me ages to figure out some good names for my OC's. Just in case you've forgotten here's the list.**

**Drachma: Edric Cole**

**Aerugo: Charlotte Keston**

**Creta: Lacey Penright**

**A review a day keeps the writer's block away.**

**So please review… Please!**


End file.
